


Fun on the Job

by seblaiens



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: Chloe/Zoran drabbles.





	1. Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazarebitching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarebitching/gifts).



“This is not very professional of you,” Zoran mutters, and Chloe can swear there’s the hint of a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips. She leans back on his lap, taking off her top and exposing her breasts to him, her nipples already hard from his hands on her body.

“Professionalism is my middle name,” Chloe replies, her hands flying to Zoran’s crotch, opening the button and zipper of his pants. He slaps her hands away takes his cock out himself, and Chloe takes the opportunity to take off her own pants. She feels a bit silly, completely naked in front of him while the only exposed part of his body is his dick, but she gets on his lap again nonetheless, her pussy aching for him to be inside of her. Maybe she’s taking this _‘distraction’_ a little too far, but she likes to have fun on the job.

He holds her hips in an iron grip as she lowers herself on his cock, gripping the back of the chair they’re sitting on as she begins riding him, moaning at the feeling of his thick cock, almost too big for her.

“Good girl.”

God, and if that isn’t _fun_ while working.


	2. "Now, that sounded like flirting to me."

Chloe’s flirty, always has been. She was known for it during secondary school, all throughout her brief stint at university, and now she’s known for it in the business. She doesn’t mind that the other people she works with gossip behind her back, that it’s well known that she’s _“easy”_ and enjoys sex.

What she does mind is when her charms don’t work on someone.

Like Zoran Lazarevic, who hasn’t even spared her anything more than a platonic glance every since they first met. Platonic is even too intimate to describe it - there was absolutely no emotion in how he treated her. Hell, he even treats Harry better than her.

She makes it her own little challenge to get Lazarevic to notice her - she wears crop tops and tight pants that make the soldiers in the camp turn their heads when she walks by, distracts Harry from work so often Chloe is afraid Lazarevic will kill him for it one day - but even that doesn’t faze Zoran.

So she sneaks into his tent in the evening, sue her.

Zoran is standing bent over a desk, looking over a map that he and Harry had put pins in all day - Chloe had no idea what it was about, she’s pretty much just here for entertainment, anyway - but it seems important enough that Zoran is still working on it this late in the evening. Chloe clears her throat to get his attention.

“What do you want?” He asks when he looks up, only sparing her a short glance before turning back to his papers. Chloe is hurt. She’s wearing hot pants and a shirt that barely reaches her belly button, but knowing Zoran the only thing he’d say about that is that it’s not fit for going out in the field.

“Are you always this… focused?” She asks, stepping closer to Zoran, looking over the things he’s so intent on studying.

“Yes. Do you need anything that requires my help?”

“Now, that sounded like flirting to me,” Chloe jokes, touching Zoran’s arm. He’s so strong, his muscles hard beneath her fingers, and she bites her lip when she imagines those arms around her, his hands pushing her into the sheets.

She draws her hand back when he doesn’t react in the slightest.

“I was wondering if I could get a few days off, I’ve got some business to take care of.”

“I will not pay for your flight.”

“Alright.” Chloe keeps herself from rolling her eyes and turns around to leave his tent. She looks back at him one more time, catching him as he looks at her ass she might have moved a bit more than usual while walking. She smiles as he turns his head away quickly.

Score one for Chloe.


End file.
